A database management system (DBMS) is a system generally used to manage tasks relating to creating, maintaining, organizing, or retrieving information from a database. Generally, a DBMS utilizes one or more servers to query an information database for requested data. For example, a DBMS may be used to manage user requests for information that is stored in an information database, and the DBMS may utilize one or more servers to administer data queries and generate responses in response to such requests.
Many DBMSs are configured to implement a querying paradigm for accessing, manipulating and managing data stored in a comprehensive database of information. An example of such a paradigm is SQL (“Structured Query Language”), which comprises a set of statements used to retrieve and update data stored in a database, and is often described as a declarative language used with “SQL databases.” SQL is also utilized for database schema creation and modification, as well as for database object access control and management.
From the time of the initial inception and subsequent implementation of a particular querying paradigm, newer paradigms may be created that have different features or that are otherwise configured differently. For instance, although originally designed for executing declarative queries and data manipulation, newer versions of SQL have been developed that add procedural programming language functionality, such as control-of-flow constructs. In addition some variations of the language support user-defined data types and other language extensions.
A DBMS is generally a powerful means for querying a database for a specific record and returning that record to a user. However, various implementations of querying paradigms such as SQL are often inconsistent and/or incompatible. In addition, a DBMS may experience performance and recovery problems, as well as security threats, as a result of a faulty configuration or maintenance of a server associated with the DBMS.